What the White Fang can do to You
by FanfictionRush
Summary: Watch as Ruby messes with Weiss' stuff when no one else is there, change her name and Jaune and Ren listen to her every whim and command as she reveals a sadistic and masochistic side at the same time! Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes. Not to mention sadistic and masochistic ones. This was based off of a post I put up and all the following comments...I feel weird now...


_**What the White Fang can do to You**_

Sorry for the long title, but I was desperate because this is based off of a RWBY post. I posted a picture of a kawaii Ruby in nothing but a hoodie, the hood is covering two ears with a little Grimm face on it. I couldn't not post it! I fell asleep for two hours and an hour before that was dedicated was listening to crap and horseplaying around. Now, I'm fucking horrified of what people can do in three hours, even if only a hundred comments were added.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Kawaii Ruby* =-**

It all started in the team RWBY dorm room. Ruby was absolutely bored and was experimenting with some Dust Weiss left out. Weiss, Blake and Yang had all gone out to Vale to get stuff and may or may not come back because of the Vytal Competition.

So, here Ruby was, in a room, alone with Dust a probably has no idea how to use them.

So, like Weiss, she did not realize the cap wasn't on all the way and began to shake the bottle. Out came the pink Dust and surrounded her face, the last thing she knew was that she exploded, part of the room was either missing, nothing was wrong with it because fuck physics and/or there was a massive black mar one everything.

Pretty much the latter two.

But what Ruby didn't understand was the naked Faunus in front of her.

"Meow!" came the unexpected meow from the female Faunus that looked _exactly_ like her.

She was speechless, not only because the Faunus Ruby was naked, but because she looked exactly like her!

"Uh..." Ruby started, biting her lips in confusion. "You got some clothes?"

"No," the Faunus drooped her head.

"I got some, but she won't be happy, and neither will my friend and my sister will probably laugh so loud you'll feel resented."

Her cat ears drooped a little, the long tail in the back following in their wake.

"Wait!" Ruby squeaked, getting the cat Faunus' ears to perk up. "I didn't mean anything bad by it."

A knock came on the door, Ruby Rose turned as dark as her name implied on her face.

"Ruby?"

She sighed in relief. It was Jaune. "It's fine, Jaune! Just a little experiment!"

"Should I contact W-"

"NO!" Ruby quipped loudly. "No one! I'm fine alone! I am not a baby!"

"S-sorry..." came a mutter behind the door, but Ruby heard it all too well and felt really, really bad for it, too.

She'll just have to apologize to him later, now to sort things out!

"What's your name?" Ruby asked the Faunus.

"Ruby."

"But-oh, fine. Let me find one of my old nick names from Signal," she said, deviating from her search of clothing to her notebook she kept hidden under Weiss' bed. No one would suspect a damn thing. "M, M, M, M, M, M, M," she mumbled, searching through the book. "Maya..." she started, looking in the Hs and immediately finding what she wanted. "Hendricks! Maya Irisheart Hendricks!" she yelled proudly. "You're Faunus Ruby Rose, okay?" she pointed at the Faunus.

"Okay!" she piped up.

"Ever the optimist, huh, Yang?" Ruby-eh, Maya asked herself as she paced around her room for Blake's clothes. "Okay, wear this! It's all Blake will probably ever allow me to use!"

She threw a hoodie in Faunus Ruby's direction, she caught it and put it on.

 **-= *line break* =-**

 _Ten Minutes Later._

"How is it _this_ hard for you to put on a freaking jacket?!" Maya yelled, pulling down on the jacket until she gave up and left her like that. Just a jacket that only reached to Faunus Ruby's hips and then some.

She stepped back in frustration and looked at the utter amount of time it had taken to get _one_ article of clothing on. They wouldn't be experimenting anymore. The clothing actually did her justice. It was a black zip up hoodie that had Grimm etches on it. White coloring on the back to signify the bone spikes in their back, back of their arms, and of course, the Grimm mask on top of it all. It didn't cover her face, more like her hair. The jacket didn't really do much to cover her ever-large cat ears that poked relentlessly from it. Ruby guessed it would have to do.

Then, a Yellow Dust crystal appeared next to her head, signifying an idea.

She grabbed Faunus Ruby's hand and led her out of the room and to JNPR's door.

"Jaune, I'm sorry for earlier and to everyone in that room for coming over. But I need an opinion on a problem I created."

"So there was something wrong?" Jaune called across the door, he didn't want to risk the life of his team if he had to.

"Yes," Maya said sheepishly. "I think I cloned myself and the clone is a cat Faunus."

The door opened instantly, she was pulled in with Faunus Ruby, and the door slammed with a click.

"What was that?" Professor Goodwitch asked herself as she came around the corner but found it empty. "Must've been just me," she mumbled to herself before walking away, ever oblivious to the recent events that had transpired.

"..." the entirety of team JNPR sounded like when they saw their oldest friend at the school, Ruby Rose, pushing forward a cloned version of herself in a Grimm hoodie that made the cat Faunus looked even cuter, even to the females.

"Nothing?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Ruby..." Pyrrha started.

"I'm Maya now," she said.

This was the first and last time you'll ever hear Pyrrha say this word like this. "Huh?" she asked, slumping over and extending the word out.

Jaune snickered quietly, happy Pyrrha didn't hear him.

"Maya Irisheart Hendricks," she said formally. "This is Faunus Ruby. She said her name was Ruby, so I didn't want to confuse her anymore than I already have. So I gave her some clothing and let her keep her name. Then I got confused as to what the heck to do with him next..." she said, poking her index fingers together.

Ren, uncharacteristically, stepped up to Faunus Ruby, caused everyone to get as quiet as he, and he grabbed her arm. He spun her around himself so she was facing everyone behind him then proceeded to turn his face towards everyone who were practically forced to sit like they were at an auction which may or may not have been racist towards Faunus as the positions said something. "I need her in the White Fang, if not profusely...scratch that, immediately. What about you guys?"

"It would soften them right up..." Nora said.

"I sort of agree," Pyrrha said. "But I refuse to be in your shenanigans."

"Me," Jaune said.

"Me," Ren said himself.

"Woof," came Faunus Ruby. Everyone turned to her instantly. "Heh, I like doing that to confuse people, it's really funny."

Maya patted her back, "It's okay. Besides-"

"This is perfect for you!" Jaune yelled, grabbing Faunus Ruby's hands and pulling them up to signify drama. This left Pyrrha horrified, Ren smiling for once, Nora giggling like usual and the real Ruby blushing twice as hard as Faunus Ruby because of the close proximity of physical bodies and the resemblance between she and Faunus Ruby. "Get White Fanging or whatever it is the White Fang do."

"I'm no part of this," Faunus Ruby stood her ground.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" yelled Jaune, looking at his teammates warily.

"Yes," Maya joined in, interlocking arms with Jaune (sending Pyrrha on a rampage as she stormed out of the room when no one was paying attention), and agreeing with him. "If we don't join for Faunus Equality, we'll join for Kawaii Ruby!"

"No, I won't join," Faunus Ruby refused.

"Fine," Maya seethed in slight anger, facing her head away and up, crossing her arms and facing her body towards the Juniper window. She looked at her with one opened eye. "I'll just send pictures of you naked all over Beacon," she said. "Just to compensate for this dishonoring of the Kawaii Code.

Faunus Ruby hissed.

"You don't scare me!" Maya screamed at her. Everyone turned to her as she began to blush. "W-well, you can't," she said. "You're too Kawaii."

"She won't stop, you know," Jaune said. "Trust me, it'll make your life better...orrr I can just write a Fanfiction on it and save your life in the process."

Maya's eyes dilated and looked into Jaune's pleadingly. "Do it. I beg you. I'll be a good little Human Girl."

Jaune avoided screaming out all the thoughts of Harem!Ruby, Every Male!Ruby, Every Female!Ruby. He cringed at that last one. He didn't need that plaguing his heterosexual mind.

"No."

"White Fang, White Fang, White Fang, White Fang," Jaune chanted quietly, slowly getting louder.

"White Fang, White Fang, Whit Fang," Ren joined in.

"White FAn,g whiTE FanG," Nora stepped in, but was bumped by Ren and out of the window.

"White Fang," Maya piped up.

"NO!" interrupted Faunus Ruby.

"Give in," Ren said. "We aren't going to stop. We need you to do this!" he yelled, on his knees and begging. Jaune never thought he'd ever be blessed to see such a thing. Jaune was finally better than him! He could withstand Faunus Ruby not going into the White Fang.

"Do it! Do it!" Maya squeaked in happiness. "I demand KAWAIINESS!"

"NO!" Faunus Ruby repeated.

"We have cookies," Ren said, disappearing into a plume of Magenta-

"Magenta?" Jaune asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

-and coming back instantly, missing what Jaune said entirely. He was in a chef's hat, magenta apron and holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"I could have baked them," Jaune punched his shoulder. "I'll go make some more," Jaune said quietly before disappearing in a cloud of yellow.

Faunus Ruby then proceeded to steal one of Ren's Stormflowers when he wasn't paying attention. "Hey!" he yelled as she lifted the gun to her head.

"Bullet to the brainpan. Squish!" Faunus Ruby yelled out masochistically before firing.

She wasn't really dead, though. She wasn't alive to begin with. The three, including Jaune who had come back with his plume of yellow, had seen. She was floating as a ghost over her dead body.

"Really?" she asked, annoyed she was still there.

"Well," Ren started. "Dammit."

"Son of a..." Jaune stopped. Everyone turned to Maya for a millisecond.

Jaune approached her body and performed CPR, giving a blush to Maya and even Faunus Ruby's ghost form.

"I'm still dead," Faunus Ruby said with lament as she was regretting the decision of dying. No one really noticed yet, but you don't really die and become a ghost with your clothes _on_.

"Not going to be giving Maya a chance?" Ren asked, putting a hand on Maya's shoulder.

She began to cry. "NOOOOO! PORQUE?!"

"What?" Ren asked, but no one really cared to notice.

Maya then realized what Jaune had done. "Never mind," she looked at him, up and down, hungrily if you asked Jaune.

"Wake up!" Jaune yelled, kicking the dead body. "Quit playing around or no cookies for you!"

Maya gasped.

Faunus Ruby sat on the desk in between the four beds. Crossed her legs and put an elbow on her leg, head in palm. "Nope," she said absolutely bored.

Maya started crying again.

"Good thing Weiss isn't here," Ren muttered.

Jaune knelt down and put two fingers to the main vein in her neck. "You're not really dead," Jaune said. "You're still alive! I feel your heartbeat!"

"Baby come back," Ruby began singing, but her cries made her choke up.

"Rooster Teeth says no," Faunus Ruby retorted.

"We have cookies!" Jaune yelled, pulling the two trays - one he had expertly stolen from Ren-"HEY!" - and shoved it in the ghost's face. "They're chocolate chip," he baited.

"I was never alive to begin with," Faunus Ruby said. "I'm a freaking clone. And now I'm dead, deal with it cu**s!"

"A bleep censor?" asked Jaune.

"I didn't ask for this!" Faunus Ruby yelled.

"Wow," Ren said, realizing what was behind said censored word.

"Well," Jaune said. "Fuck you." He made a motion out the door when he realized Maya was crying. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, you can make fun of this one all day and she won't do shit to hurt you," he said plainly before closing the door and opting to just hide behind Maya.

"I'm still dead," Faunus Ruby said exasperatedly.

"You have no claim in this realm!" Maya stated proudly, thinking she knew of the arcane arts.

"I'm going to call Weiss-" Ren tried.

"NO!" from both Jaune and Ruby who don't really need the Ice Queen at the moment.

"I'll join you, then," Maya gave up, opening team Juniper's window.

"NO!" Jaune yelled, jumping out before her and catching her mid-flight. "Just dropping in?" he asked slyly before realizing the situation.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. He tossed a book to Faunus Ruby and sat on his bed after locking the door. "Read that," he said as she read the cover with fear. "It's Blake's, snatched it while making you cookies."

"I think I might just consider the White Fang, then," she said slowly before opening the book called Ninjas of Love.

 **-= *line break* =-**

Jaune slapped Maya. He fucking did it.

"One day you will pay for your transgression. You, too!" she yelled up at the closing window. "You fucking Asian!"

"I don't care," Jaune said. "As long as you live."

"My life means nothing, you fool," Maya said.

"Maybe now," Jaune deadpanned. "But what about in the future?"

"I have no future," Maya said flatly once more.

"Of course you do," Jaune said, twirling her hair in his hand. "You just don't think you do."

"Frick frack," she said, holding in the blush. "Beautifully said."

Then it occurred to the both of them. She was straddling he.

 **-= *line break* =-**

"I am going to murder you, Lie Ren!" Maya burst in with anger, glaring at the two readers.

"Calm down, Maya," Jaune said, lifting her by her hoodie and off the ground.

"HE MUST SUFFER!" Maya yelled, pouting at him.

Ren felt the ferocity with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, Lady Hendricks," he said sheepishly.

"Okay," Maya said instantly, being put down on her feet. "But, you slander my name again, I'll make you eat super Kawaii baby turtles."

"And I'll make Pyrrha-shaped cookies."

No one got it.

"And I'll feed them to orphans," Maya said with a smile and a squeal of fangirling.

Jaune was glaring at her.

"What?" she asked, recovering from her fangirling. "It's feeding little children who need it!"

Jaune wasn't convinced.

"They need LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE!"

"I'll get baking," he said, disappearing in a plume of yellow.

"Should we give them clothes, too?" Ren asked.

"Yes," she said. "Give them cute little neko hoodies."

"I'll get sewing," Ren said, disappearing in a plume of magenta and reappearing near the desk. Where Faunus Ruby was still sitting.

Ren noticed the nakedness, but didn't mind and took in a secret sketch before returning into his sewing.

"I can make sleeves," she said, sitting next to him and beginning the sleeves of the hoodie he began to make.

"Thanks," he said, seeing her actually help.

Jaune came running in with the first batch. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We must unite, Brethren-" she yelled.

"You're a girl," from Ren.

"We must unite, Unity?!" she yelled proudly, but slightly a question. "How are the cookies," she came back to Remnant.

"I made some," Jaune said. "I'll make some more."

"Thank you for your contributions to charity, Jaune," she said as he disappeared with a smile.

"I'll go help, then," Ren said, getting up and following Jaune before being stopped.

"I feel like the lord of the mansion now," she said.

"Yes," Ren replied.

"Hehe," Maya giggled madly, getting her act from Weiss. "Soon we will be able to enslave-I mean, coax the little children to be my minions and we'll take over the world!"

Ren chopped her on the head. "No world conquest," he said flatly.

Her eyes swirly, she managed an, "Okay."

He rubbed her head. "Sorry if I did it too hard," he said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," she said. "Pain is delicious."

"You're a sadist?" he asked. "Huh, never would've guessed it."

"No one would have, I mean," she said. "Look at my face."

Ren took one good look.

"Good point," he turned away.

"Enough of this!" she ordered. "Back to charity!"

 **-= *line break* =-**

"ALIVE!" sputtered Faunus Ruby's body.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Jaune yelled.

"Wait?!" Jaune yelled incredulously. "Wait, give me a second." He grabbed a white book labeled _Script_ in red.

Ren smacked his head.

"Ow!" Jaune yelled. "What was that for?!"

"Put that down!" he ordered.

"I have waited patiently for this moment," Maya said as Faunus Ruby finally stood up.

"Good," Jaune said, patting her head affectionately.

"I give my servanthood to you and Maya, oh, great masters," Ren said indifferently.

"Deal," Jaune and Maya said instantly. Then, Jaune realized something.

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Don't servants relay submission to couples?"

"Sometimes."

"Just what are you planning, Mister?!"

"No," Ren said, clutching a book. "I already have Blake's book!"

"Where did you get that?" Maya tilted her head in confusion.

"You don't want to know..." Faunus Ruby deadpanned and blushed a little.

"JOIN MY HAREM OF DREAMS, LOVE AND CONQUERING!" Maya yelled at Faunus Ruby.

"No," Faunus Ruby said. "That wouldn't work."

"Just join as a side bitch."

That surprised them. Jaune leaned over to Ren. "Yang?"

"Yang," he confirmed.

"No," Faunus Ruby said. "I'm in a relationship."

"Ugh," Maya groaned. "Damn you and your faithfulness."

There was a moment of collective silence.

"I crave baby sandwiches."

She disappeared in a flurry of red rose petals, only to be halted by Jaune and Ren holding on to her hoodie and keeping her back.

"You guys are party poopers," she sighed.

"No cannibalism," Ren stated normally.

"How about squid sandwiches?"

"No," Jaune said. "I'll make you some more cookies." With that, he disappeared in yellow smoke.

"Why do I feel like you two have taken something from each other?" Ren asked.

"Why's that?" Maya asked.

"For the past hour since you two came back from outside, you and Jaune have been weird since then," Ren said.

No one knew Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora had been around the corner and listening in, Jaune held captive by and annoyed Pyrrha and Yang.

"We not only took our dignities or our lives nearly," she said, walking to the window before turning around in a business stance, Ren and Faunus Ruby's back to the team who had filtered in.

"We took our virginities. And I'll never be happier, because fuck Yang, she kept me from losing it for so long."

 **-= *End* =-**

I just lost my dignity writing this.

I'm not talking.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
